7 minutes is not enough
by 4everbaconator
Summary: A Taiora one shot! Tai and Sora are picked to play seven minutes in heaven and things head into a different direction when they end up together in the small closet. not meant for children! my first fanfic ever


A Taiora one-shot :)

they are celebrating T.K 14'th B-day and They decide to play a game of 7 minuted in heaven, what will Tai and Sora do when they get picked first. ;)

* * *

"_I pick"..._

"...Sora"

the auburn haired girl was awoken from her wake-less daydream, she lightly shook her head in confusion. "huuh?" she mumbled.

"...And" T.K's index finger circled around the room, swinging across expressionless, smiling and startled faces.

T.K gave a cunning look to someone in particular, cocking his eye-brow as he swung his hand in front of him. "Tai" he softly yelled as he chuckled.

"AHHHH" Mimi squealed in excitement as she placed her palms together entwining her fingers.

Tai's eyes lightly widened as a slight change of color to his face made him smile, T.k knew he had an interest in her and he was trying to help.

T.K smiled at Tai and Sora as they slowly stood up from the couch, Tai placed his hand in front of Sora as a slight crack in his voice released "uhhh Shall we?"

Sora's cheeks rushed with blood as they turned a delicate pink, they slowly made there way

to the significantly small coat closet.

Mimi jumped out of her seat as she swiftly ran over to Tai and Sora, she lifted up her index finger to her face as she told them "Now remember; no fighting, no hitting, no yelling, no..."

Tai abruptly replied "We get it Mimi." Mimi placed a hand on Tai's shoulder, doing the same with Sora. "Now you two have fun" she said as she pushed them into the closet one by one.

"Don't do anything stupid" Joe said as his voice flew into the closet before it was slammed shut by the pink-haired girl.

Mimi slowly made her way back to her seat, with an sensational grin on her face. Izzy couldn't help but wonder what was running threw this girls mind, what was she thinking.

Mimi looked over at T.K as she gave him delightful _wink_, T.K started to giggle. Matt raised his head at his brothers laughter "Are you sure this was the way to go?" Matt questioned the situation.

"I mean we all know what he wants to do"

Mimi rapidly stood up as she barked "What are you talking about? Of course it is!", T.K shrugged at his stunned brother.

Matt turned his head away from the roaring pink-haired girl "I was just asking...sheesh" he muttered.

* * *

_'BANG'_

The door slammed shut as the two individuals stand inches apart in the enclosed cupboard.

Silence filled the air as they stood there in the dark, barely trying to make out who was in front of them, both desperately thinking of something to say without feeling dense, only making the condition... _Awkward._

Tai slowly ran his fingers threw his hair as he curled his lips externally "So..." Tai courageously said.

Sora looked up at the dark shadow that stood in front of her, she replied with a "Hmm?"

"uhh... How are you?" He nervously asked the auburn haired girl standing in front of him.

Sora couldn't help but giggle as she answered lively "I'm doing alright, how about you?"

Tai felt... He knew this wasn't going in the direction _he_ wanted it to. He liked this girl allot. It all started when she first transferred middle schools.

* * *

"We have a new student in our class" The teacher announced over the chattering group of adolescents.

"Now I want you to give a big warm welcome to her"

Sora stood in front of the body of 28 students as she shyly waved at all of them, receiving a number of waves back she smiled.

Sora looked back at the teacher and asked "Can I sit down now Miss. Ataki?" She nodded as Sora made her way down the third row as she came to a stop at an empty desk; At her left was darker skinned boy, who's brown hair was held up by some variety of athletic bands and was very unkempt, he wore a variety of colors that confused her, at her right was a blond girl, who's hair was in a tight pony-tail that fell over her dusty blue and white dress.

Sora smiled "Hi, I'm Sora would you mind if I sit by you?" She directed the question to the familiar sex.

"I don't mind" A voice from her left spoke. Sora whipped her head towards the vocalization.

Her eyes smiled as she saw the tanned boy grinning at her.

Tai eyed the young female 'up and down' as he swung out his hand "Hi, I'm Tai"

Sora looked down at the boys hands as she placed her palm on his letting out a bright facial gesture.

The touch of her hand tingled Tai's finger tips, there hands slowly fell at there sides again.

They stood there in utter silence.

Tai chuckled as he said "You can sit down now"

Sora's eyes widen "Oh, of course!" she replied as she sat in her desk next to her _new _friend.

* * *

It wasn't just the fact that she was one of the sweetest girls he knew,_ besides his sister._ She always worried about him, she cared about him as much as he cared about her.

"uhhh, y'know the usual" Tai longingly replied to the question long out of existence.

Sora let off a smile only she knew was present, the room was quiet again.

"I..."

Before Tai could speak any further he was abruptly interrupted by a booming voice coming from outside the door "You have 6 minutes left" Mimi proclaimed.

Sora was so startled by Mimi she unknowingly wrapped her arms around Tai's chest.

Her face flushed with pink as she listened to Tai's response "Mimi, you don't have to tell us when every minute has gone by"

There was a slight pause

"oh, Well... Get busy" Mimi jokingly said as she giggled.

Tai could feel Mimi literally slapping across the face, he knew Mimi when she pretended to be serious, that was when she was the up most literal.

Sora slowly pulled away from Tai's warm chest "I... I'm sorry... She kinda scared me"

Tai chuckled pulling Sora back into his arms, trying to friendly comfort her.

Sora slowly closed her eyes as she felt as if she was being protected, there were in no situation for this feeling to acour; Sora lightly exhaled. Tai placed a hand at the back of her head, stroking her soft auburn hair.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

He was living in the moment right now. Did he really just say something he was thinking?

He placed his chin on the top of her head. Sora hugged him even tighter, she lifted her hands up to his back as she let them fall from his shoulder-blades to his waist line.

Giving Tai a shiver down his back.

"Can I ask you something?"

She slowly looked up at the tall dark figure that stood tangled with her. She could just see it; his chocolate brown eyes gazing down at her. The thought of him looking ito her eyes gave her slight butterfly's.

"Sure, what is it?" Sora correspondingly asked.

Tai slowly let his face drop to hers, as they both felt nervous yet hopelessly comfortable.

Tai blinked a couple of times making sure he was awake and not just in one of his unrealistic day-dreams. He leaned forward so he was now at the height of the female that groped his waist.

Sora felt her heart beating a mile-a-minute, as she felt him lean closer to her face. She knew what was happening and she wanted it to happen.

She slowly stood on her toes, hoping it would help the process go faster. She could feel his breath getting closer, her forehead started tingling as she felt his hair lightly brush against it. He was getting closer and closer.

His lips now gently brushing against hers.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked in a a voice shes never heard; it was calming, it was collective, it was dreamy.

She could feel every words that came out of his innocent lips brush against hers, Sora felt helpless, leaving no trace of thought she took a deep breathe as she lightly nodded her head.

Sora opened her mouth allowing Tai to slowly place his bottom lip between hers, he placed his hands on her cheeks, cradling her face. Sora continued to hold his waist.

Tai slowly pulled his lips away from hers, leaving her wanting more. Sora was breathing heavy she couldn't feel her legs, she starred up at the browned haired boy.

The room was quiet as the two teenagers hopelessly tried to recover from their first encounter together.

Tai stroked the side of Soras cheek, placing a piece of fallen hair on her face behind her ear.

Sora lightly chuckled as she slid her hands down his waist to the middle of his thighs.

Tai let in a small inhale of the places she was going with her hands, making his body pulse.

The silence was no longer awkward, but interesting.

It was quiet, but they enjoyed it.

Sora slid her hands up to Tai's shoulder, as she slowly past his navel, he felt an uplifting feeling just below his waist. She was lingering around his chest, he felt as if it took an eternity for her soft delicate hands to reach his broad shoulders.

Sora let out a grin as she started to push her body towards his, leaning in for another kiss.

She was getting close when...

_bump_

Tai within a second felt his face flush red, his cheeks grew hot, she bumped into him.

Sora swiftly moved back a touch as she looked up at Tai "Is that?" she questioned.

Tai placed a hand over his mouth as he embarrassingly answered her in complete disappointment with himself "Mhhmm."

How could he let that happen? They only kissed. His mind ran with excuses he could use to cover up this _big_ embarrassment.

Sora's eyes widened in excitement as she started breathing rather fast. She smiled on the inside as she teasingly bit the bottom of her lip, although Tai could not see, he felt it.

"Was that for me?" She questioned in a sensual tone as she moved closer to Tai.

Tai slowly backed up against the closet wall, as Sora pushed her body onto Tai's pulsing member.

Tai unwillingly let out moan, Sora quickly placed her hand over his mouth and shhh'ed him

"_shhhhh"_

Tai took in a gasp of air when she lifted her hand from his mouth. He nodded very fast.

Sora lifted herself up trying to reach Tai's height, he allowed her as he slouched for another kiss.

Sora place her dry lips onto Tai's as he let her take control this time, she pushed harder deepening the kiss.

Tai moved lower lightly biting down on Sora's lip, she then opened her mouth allowing him in, he lifted his lips meeting hers along the way. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, Sora closed her eyes as she let his muscle dance within her mouth.

She let out a small moan as his tongue slid out of her mouth. Tai was now aware of another mind within him, he felt the urge to help it. _'concentrate' _he thought to himself.

Tai kept on pecking Sora's lips, he then slowly moved to her left cheek kissing her more deeply as he moved to her neck.

Sora slowly lifted her head up as she placed her hands on the sides of Tai's head, guiding him where to go next. He made his way down to her collar bone, he then stopped at the barrier that held his next venture.

He lifted his hands to the first button of Sora's blouse, pushing it forward as it unhooked exposing a little more skin every-time it was done, he left her shirt dangling over her shoulders. Tai's eyes widened at the sight of Sora's exposed stomach and breasts.

Sora felt embarrassed, she turned her head away from the male in front of her. Looking back him she lightly smiled.

Tai gently moved his hands down to her bare breasts, cupping them in his hands as his heart started beating out of control. He used his thumbs to trace circular motions within the middle of her plump breasts. Sora could feel her face redder than ever. He slowly caressed her chest as he finished by lightly pinched her nipples

Sora knew that it was her turn now, she slide her hands to the bottom of his shirt, slowly lifting it over his head to reveal a tan, toned chest.

Sora knew Tai worked-out because of soccer, but she wasn't aware it was this much.

Sora bit her lip yet again as she tossed Tai's shirt on the floor. Sora smirked as she dragged her finger tips down Tai's collar-bone down to his nipples, she circled them with her thumbs as she placed her palms down the rest of his chest.

She reached her destiny as she groped him underneath his waist line.

Tai let out a moan as he swung his arms on the wall, desperately trying to hold onto something.

Sora moved her hands up and down, causing Tai to pant harder and harder.

Sora removed her hands from the bulge in his pants and started to unbutton his jeans, struggling she managed to get the zipper down.

She slipped her hand in his pants as she continued to thrust her hand back and forth on him.

Tai couldn't bare to take this anymore... _Was this really happening?_

Tai grunted as Sora found his weak spot, he panted even harder as he felt his body being jerked into ecstasy.

"Nuugh" Tai moaned as he felt he was reaching that point... He was getting there.

He was letting her take all control, she had him in the palm of her hands.

"S... Stop...St...Stop" Tai mumbled between every gasp of air. Sora gazed up at him confused as he shook his head at her. Tai put his hands on her shoulder as he pushed her against the other wall and kissed her.

Sora gasped as Tai pulled away from her mouth, she was more than confused. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but before she could say anything.

"If anything going to happen, it's going to be to you" Tai declared.

Sora gasped in slight confusion. Tai fell to his knees as looked up at Sora's beautiful shadowed face, he lifted his hands placing them on the side of her thighs. He dragged them underneath her skirt as he hooked his fingers on her underwear. Slowly he pulled them past her knees onto the floor.

Sora put her hands on either side of the wall, gasping for air. She now understood what he was talking about. She now knew what was going to happen. Tai slowly lifted her skirt up to reveal something he was longing to see.

Tai looked up Sora for approval before he lightly pushed her legs open. "ohhhh" Sora gasped as she place her hand over her mouth. Tai slid his hands between her legs, slowly bringing his face closer and closer, as his breathe covered her woman-hood making her quiver.

His lips now touching her, Sora let out a long moan only encouraging him to continue, Tai slowly moved his lips down to her opening. He brought out his tongue tracing her femininity.

Sora panted for more as she slid her fingers through his messy hair. Tai got the signal as he continued to moisten her.

He moved his tongue up and down as he heard the gasping above him. He was ready to try something new, he started to slide his tongue within the girl who he was down upon. She moaned as he slid in only as far as he knew he could.

Sora panted even faster as she pulled his hair, causing his head to swing back and cry. Sora was enjoying every little bit of this, Tai knew it,so he moved harder and faster, thrusting his tongue in and out.

Sora was moaning even more than before, she could feel her breaking point coming, Tai was like magic, he knew which ways to move and how she liked it. She wanted him even more than she did before.

"I'm... I'm gunna" Sora declared, gasping out every word she could.

Tai was working harder, he was using every bit of himself to finish what he had started.

Sora's panting was getting faster, harder and longer.

She was ready and Tai wanted her...Now.

Tai could hear Sora's moaning, she was ready to turn on the tap.

The moaning became less containable, she was roaring.

_Creek_

"Times Up" Mimi yelled as she flung open the door.

Mimi's eyes widened in shock, this moment would never be forgotten by anyone who stood in this room at this moment, on T.K's 14'Th birthday.

A groupe of friends gather and play 7 minutes in heaven, the first round was more than what they thought.

A small confined closet, with two people, Tai and Sora, half naked, both sweaty and wet. Tai's face buried up Sora's skirt, as Sora just released herself all over Tai.

What more can anyone else say but...

"He did it" Matt exclaimed with a halfhearted smile.


End file.
